Space and beyond
by Hiro MD
Summary: Dr. Hiro has a mission up in space for business. A group of astronaut's was falling ill due to space travel. Meantime, honey was being house wife taking care of the kids and working.
1. Going to Space

**In Our last story I was checking my email and my boss Crystal has Something big for me. She gave my one clue. I saids that is out of this world. It was Monday Morning and went to work. I went directory to my boss to find out what it is.**

Hiro:"You want to see me"?

Crystal:"Please have a seat. Coffee"?

Hiro:"Thanks. So what's the big thing?"

Crystal:"I just got a fax from the NASA headquarters. They looking for a specialist . It seems that some of the astronauts got very ill from there mission and they red your blog's and Your the one that they're looking for.

Hiro:"Why me"?

Crystal:"Because you put in your profile the you went to SF university Number one School in San Fransokyo and you took a class of Space Medicine?

Hiro:"Yes".

Crystal:"Are you Familiar with Space Medicine"?

Hiro:"Well I did take space medicine during my collage years and earn a P.H.D degree.

Crystal:"The exactly their looking for. A top Doctor that will help cure space sickness and they herd about your inflatable assistant that your brother created".

Hiro:"He created him before he died in the fire.

Crysal:"Are you willing to take the job? It's a pay raise".

Hiro:"I expect"!

* * *

 **After a day at work, I came home with exciting news for the Family. I called everyone downstairs. I poured Root beer and Honey got some Peanut-Free cookies out of the pantry. I sat down and talk to the family.**

Hiro:"So I ben chosen to go on the mission to take care some astronauts that got very ill from their mission.

Honey:"In space there limit on medicine and medical supplies".

Hiro:"That's why NASA choose me. They red my blog's and look my profile. By the way I like to thank you for helping me creating a website".

Honey:"Your Welcome."

Maggie:"So you going to be gone in space?"

The Twins:"COOL"!

Hiro:"It's look like it. I may have to go through astronaut training with will start tomorrow. Witch reminds me, I need to program a space medicine chip for Baymax and a solar battery for him so he can charge up in space".

 **I put my coat on.**

Maggie:"Dad? Were are you going"?

Hiro:"I need to get up upgrade parts for Baymax. Honey Don't make dinner. I'm picking up some take out on the way Home.

Honey:"Okey Love. See you in a bit.

* * *

 **After I shopped for upgrade part at the upgrade store,I stopped at the McDonald's drive-thru and got kids Happy Meals, Honey and I Grilled chicken sandwich with Fries. After I came home, After Dinner, I went to the garage start to work on Baymax. After Hours of work on him, I looked at the clock. I need to get to bed because I need to be at NASA headquarters at 9am. The next day After I got to NASA before my training, A physical is required before training. I explain then that my boss sent me to help some astronauts that got ill in space. They know about because Crystal fax them from the Hospital. The first training was a isolation chamber. I had to stay in there for 48 hours. While I was in there, They drop the temperture. They wanted to see how I can survive in the cold. 48 hours went be, I was freezing so they gave me a warm blanket. My Vitals were checked by the NASA's Nurse. The next test was that I had to go into a space station simulated with an airlock chamber. I put a suit on with a built-in O2 tank so I can breath. When the test started, I strapped my self in tight because they activated the simuater to blast off. at a speed of 28,968 kilometers per hour (18,000 miles per hour),. I felt my stomach sinking down.I felt sick a little. Lucky I didn't eat anything. 1 hour later, They finally slow it down and turn on the gravity. They release the air pressure and it was safe to take off my suit. I was floating. They want to see of how I can survive in space in zero gravity. They** **also had patient manikins on the stimulater They want to see how I can take care of astronaut with medical supplies floating. It wasn't easy. Starting up IV,Blood draws, urinary cather procurers and more. I had to strapped patients in bed so they do not float. Taking samples wasn't easy because I had to put sample in air tight chambers. 75 hours later, The test was done. After A moth long, I was glad to get home to my family.**

Honey:"How did it go"?

Hiro:"it wasn't easy to care for the astronaut's. They use the manikins in the simulator.

 **Maggie came down.**

Maggie:"Dad I'm glad you came home. Can we shop for a dresses"?

Honey:"Maggie has a dance coming up at her School and she want you to take her to the mall".

Hiro:"I'm kind of tired right now. Have your Mom take you".

Maggie:"She showing houses all day tomorrow".

Hiro:"Well tomorrow is my day off. I guess we can tomorrow".

Maggie:"No tonight".

tHoney:"Sweetie, Your Dad just got home from NASA. He needs to relax. He can take you tomorrow".

Maggie:"FINE!".

 **Maggie stomp up the stairs to her room.**

Hiro:"Whats got in to her?"

Maggie:Oh she's being a teenager. It's not easy to raise a teenager. While you were gone, Maggie threw a fit because you were not home. I think it could be mood swing because She becoming a young woman.

Hiro:"I can have Baymax talk to her. He can be a psychologist. it's part of his healthcare chip. I'll be upstairs".

Honey:"You want dinner?"

Hiro:"I stopped at taco bell on the way home".

 **I went upstairs to inflate Baymax.**

Baymax:"Hiro! I'm so glad your home".

Hiro:"I want you to talk to my daughter Maggie. I think she has Teenage issues. Can you activate your healthcare chip to be a thearipest"?

Baymax:"Of course".

 **Maggie was in her room on her bed reading. Baymax entered.**

Baymax:"May I come in"?

Maggie:"I guess so".

 **As Baymax came close to her, He scanned her.**

Baymax:"You look depressed. You want to talk about it"?

 **Baymax close the door behind him. Honey came upstairs with the the folded laundry.**

Honey:"How's Baymax going to handle not being in gravity in space? He could easy float".

Hiro:"I program an ani-gravity chip and implanted into him. Okey you three off the bed. You got School tomorrow".

Tadashi:"Dad? Tomorrow is Saturday".

Hiro:"It is.? I must got my days mixed-up because I was gone for a Month. Anyway your kids and you need your sleep so off to bed.

 **Baymax stepped out.**

Hiro:"So how did it go"?

Baymax:"She's just a normal teenager. She needs more human contact"

Hiro:"Don't tell me, Treatment including more contact with family".

Baymax:"Correct. That the best prescription ever".

Hiro:"Well I guess Baymax's prescription ben granted. I'm going to take Maggie to the Mall tomorrow and buy a dress for her.

 **Maggie open the door and hugged me.**

Maggie:"Oh thank you Dad".

Hiro:"You must ben listening at the door".

 **As Maggie an I hugged, Baymax scanned us together.**

Baymax:"Your Neurotransmitter level is Happy".

Hiro:"Baymax? Did you scan us"?

Baymax:"I sure did. Families are important ".

* * *

 **The next Morning, We went to the mall to the dress store to get a dress for The School dance. After we got the dress, we walked into the mall.**

Maggie:"So when your going to go up in space Dad"?

Hiro:"Next week"?

Maggie:"Why are you going there"?

Hiro:" I'm on a mission for work. Some Astronauts got very ill in space so they choose me to go up in space to care for them.

Maggie:"Is Baymax going too"?

Hiro:"He sure is".

Maggie:"But he's lightweight as a feather. He'll float up there".

Hiro:" I program an ani-gravity chip and implanted into him so he will become more heavy for zero gravity.

 **Maggie's friend's was at the mall.**

Maggie:" Oh my god. Heather! Wendy! What are you two doing here?"

Wendy:"Oh were here because some of our friends work at the food court. Oh hi Mr. Hamada. I herd your part of the Space program.

Hiro:"You red my blog. Actually I'm on a mission for work. Maggie, you want to invite your friends to go to movie"?

Maggie:"You girls want to come"?

Heather:" Actually were on our way to a friends house. She's having a Super Bowl party. A game is going be on TV so she invited us for Pizza. What's in the Bag".

Maggie: It a dress I'm going to wear at the dance".

Wendy:"See you on Friday and & Mr. Hamada, Good luck in space".

Hiro:"Thanks and it's Hiro".

 **I put the dress in the van. We went to the cinema 8 to went to a Movie. Maggie choose to go see "The Duff".After the Movie,We went get lunch at the food court. We came Home after week went by, It was time for me to go back to NASA. In the Lab, The out on Med. patches on my chest to monitor my health in space. Honey and the kids went to the launch. I hugged them good-bye. We went on the elevator to the launching site. we got in the space shuttle an strap ourselves in.**

* * *

 **End of Ch.1.**


	2. A Doctor's job

**After** **327,360 feet up (62 miles) We were far away from earth. The astronauts pilot came up to me. His name was Jack.**

Jack:"OK Hiro. Your going to be working at our Medical Space Shuttle. I'm going to drop you off there".

Hiro:"Were your going"?

Jack:"I'm on the mission to Mars meeting Tom Hanks there".

Hiro:" Tom! The Movie star"?

Jack:"Why yes the Movie star. After He made the movie"Apollo 13" he got really in to it to became an astronaut. What made you became a Doctor"?

Hiro:"My brother. He wanted to help a lot of people but he died in a fire when I was fourteen so I wanted to follow his footsteps. His nurse bot that he made inspired me so I went to SFI university. I started out as a med. student . Then I went to medical School to earn my degree and P.H.D in space medicine.

 **We were coming to the Medical Space Shuttle. I picked up Baymax's case and my Doctor's bag. The NASA Nurse was waiting for me. She greeted me at the door. The nurse was name Juno.**

Hiro:"What to we got"?

Juno:" We have astronaut's kidney's stopped working due to space vacuum so We had to put them On dialysis. Were monitoring their urine output".

Hiro:"With Catheter's"?

Juno:" We have no other way. They couldn't pee after treatment. Some was discharge from this shuttle. They'r wearing leg bags".

Hiro:"What happen to the Space Toilet's?

Juno:"Out of order due to space pluming problem. Our plumber is working on them Also Follow me."

 **We went into a rooms that was sealed up Juno hand me a lead- line suit.**

Juno:"Put this on".

 **Another door slide close behind us. Juno unsealed the room. I was looking at an astronaut the was glowing green. It was the caption of the ship.**

Hiro:"What happen? Why is he glowing."

Juno:"Radiation poisoning as know for acute radiation syndrome".

Hiro:"How is he still alive"?

Juno:"With this I.V drip. He need to stay in here because I couldn't get the Radiation resolve from the system. He's ben under quarantine ever since he get radioactive. He on a liquid diet and He's peeing in a Bag".

Hiro:"No wonder You brought me here. Okey I'll try my best to get these astronauts well and solve this acute radiation syndrome case and why he's glowing green.

Juno:"Meantime, He needs medical care around the clock".

 **Juno sealed up the room and took the lead-line suits off and went out of the sliding doors. I inflated Baymax.**

Hiro:"Baymax We got work to do. Some astronaut's Kidney's shut down and we have a glowing guy lying in bed in total isolation. We need to do research on this.

 **I got out a biopsy kit and some lead line bottle's.**

Hiro:"Baymax? I need you go into that growing guy's room and get some tissues sample and a urine sample from his catheter bag and you need to wear a lead suit before going in".

Baymax:"Why can't you do it"

Hiro:'Because I'm doing some research on the computer on this radiation syndrome and why is he glowing green. Wait?

 **I got a Lab slide out and lancet needle.**

Hiro:"While you in there, I need a blood sample from his finger and have his finger drip on this lab slide".

 **While Baymax was in there doing a biopsy procedure, I was search on the computer under the NASA's website. Baymax came out with tissue,Urine and a blood sample. I went in the Space Lab to study the samples under the microscope.**

Baymax:"What do you see?"

Hiro:"I'm seeing. What this, It's some kind of radiation plant in his blood stream. He may need a procedure called bloodletting. It's a treatment that they use in the medieval times. This will be pretty dangerous. We need to take all of the blood out and filter it into a machine to clean out his blood & infused it back into his body. Baymax? We need to activate you life support chip to keep it alive during the procedure while we monitor his heart, lungs. I may need to monitor his brain activity with EEG.

Baymax:"Our there risk to this procedure?"

Hiro:"He may end up brain damage because all of the blood will be taken out of his body so Baymax? I need you to deliver oxygen to him.

Baymax:"How long is the procedure?"

 **I got out the NASA medical book and was reading it.**

Hiro:"Oh No. The machine will take days to clean out. He won't have any blood for days so we need to keep him on life support for days. Were going to need a heart and lung machine. This going to need extra medical care. Baymax? I need you to change his catheter and the drainage bag. I need to go get the ECMO machine set-up. We need to some how transport his to another room without exposing him. Because all the equipment, were going to need more space.

 **Juno overheard us.**

Juno:"We have a gurney that seals up with an O2 tank build in.

Hiro:"Great I'll get all the equipment in another room then will come back for him.

 **We got all the** **equipment in. Most of them were for life support Lucky the medical shuttle has the most hi-tech equipment. I grabbed the gurney that look like a clear casket like in the movie ET, Open the top. Baymax and I moved him on the gurney. I turned on the O2 tank and sealed him up in there. I wheeled him into the room were the** **procedure is going to be performed. We got him on the bed and started to performed the** **procedure. I got a 2 huge needle and stuck in into his artery on both of his arms. I turned on the ECMO and started to suck blood out. The caption was starting to turn blue and shivering. I put a warm blanket on him. We had to do a little surgery by cutting him open to attach the heart and lung machine. I sedated him first.**

Hiro:"Baymax? What's his body temperature?"

Baymax:"30 degrees

Hiro:"He's at near death. We don't want him to die We need to replace the blood with thermal liquid through his IV line".

Baymax:" Are you sure this is going to work?"

 **I stopped and paused**.

Hiro:" I'm not sure. I haven't done this procedure before. We need to keep his sedated so We need a machine to breathe for him".

 **Juno brought in a Ventilator and I started to Intubate the patient. I looked up the EKG.**

Hiro:"Heart's dropping so we need to work fast. Baymax? How much Blood was taken from him?"

Baymax:5 pints.

Hiro:"Only half of his blood. If we leave some in. he'll end up Radioactive for the rest of his life that may cause death."

 **Baymax looked down at his catheter bag.**

Baymax:"Hiro? looked like he's peeing Radioactive".

Hiro: the treatment must be working. The thermal liquid that we put in his veins must pushed all the radiation out through his bladder into the catheter. Well need to clamp his catheter and change his drainage bag.

 **The ECMO Machine took all of his blood out and the Machine went into cleaning mode the filter his blood that will take for days. Meantime we need to keep him on life support.**

* * *

 **Back at home, Maggie was make dinner for the children. Lemon came home from showing houses. She sniff the air.**

Honey:"What smell so good"?

Maggie:"Chili. Dad showed me how to make his famous chili.

Honey:"You have an excellent teacher.

 **The oven timer went off.**

Maggie:"It's the corn bread".

Hiro:"Were did you learn to cook so good"?

Maggie:"At School. Kids Dinner"!

 **The kids came downstairs.**

Maggie:"So Mom, How many house did you sell"?

Honey:"Five of them. My boss was so empress so he give me a raise".

Maggie:"That so great".

Tadashi:"Can I have some Ice-cream"?

Maggie:"After Dinner".

 **The doorbell rang.**

Maggie:"Mom can you serve the kids? I need to get this".

Honey:"Sure".

 **Maggie answered the door. It was Wendy.**

Maggie:"Wendy! What are you doing here"?

Wendy:"I got some bad news. The dance was canceled".

Maggie:"What! Why?

Wendy:"Our School gym is being used by the bingo hall from a church".

Maggie:"What happen"?

Wendy:"Our neighborhood church had a fire last night from a live wire that broke. They had no were else to play so the principal postpone the dance to next Friday".

Maggie:"But next Friday is our teen slumber party at your house".

Wendy:"My Mom found out that her church had a fire and the bingo hall had to use our School gym so she canceled the slumber party.

Maggie:"Why our gym"?

Wendy:"The minister at the church was a student there when he was our age and know the principal and wanted to sponsor the church so the principal say that they can use our School gym".

 **Honey walked up.**

Wendy:"Oh Hi Mrs. Hamada".

Honey:"Wendy. I am so sorry about your Mom's church.

Wendy:"How do you know"?

Honey:"Story in the paper. Was anyone hurt in there"?

Wendy:"It happen during the night".

Honey:"I'm so sorry. Care for some Chili"?

Wendy:"Oh that's my favorite. Oh Maggie, I just got an invitation in the mail that the SF skating rink is having a teens skating party next month.

 **Honey was carrying the mail.**

Honey:" Looks like you got one too Maggie".

Wendy:"There will be free pizza and pop with every skates rental plus game tokens in the arcade area".

Tadashi:"Can I come?"

Honey:"Maggie? Why don't you take your brother. He look excited."

 **Wendy red the fine print.**

Wendy:"I'm afraid that's not possible because The fine print saids that is a private party for teens who only receive the invitation.

Honey:"So Tadashi cannot come"?

Wendy:"I'm afraid not. Sorry kid.

 **Tadashi pouted.**

Honey:"Now Tadashi. What did Baymax say"?

Tadashi:"Never show your anger. keep it it to yourself".

Honey:"We can go skating another time".

Maggie:"So how do we get in"?

Wendy:"We show the invitation at the door.

* * *

 **Later that night, Maggie was in her bathroom in her bedroom taking a shower. She left the invitation on her night stand. Tadashi was so angry that he decide to show it by going into Maggie's room. Grab the invitation and tear it up and throw in in her garage.**

Tadashi:"It's just another dumb teen party that doesn't include her sibling.

 **Maggie came out of her shower and saw her invitation gone and saw it torn up in her trash can.**

Maggie:"TADASHI!. MOM!".

 **Honey ran upstairs in Maggie's room.**

Honey:"What wrong Honey?"

Maggie:"Tadashi tore up my invitation to my party".

 **Maggie sat on her bed cryin** g.

Honey:"Sweetie. I'm so sorry. Tadashi must be so upset about this".

Maggie:"Why did he do it"?

Honey:"Well Baymax Diagnose him with ADHD that mean's he's looking for ways to get attention. I'll talk to him.

 **Tadashi was playing with his lego's in his room util Honey came into his room.**

Honey:"Tadashi I'm very disappointed in you. Because what you did, Your sister can't go to that party. I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you so for now on, you will go to bed an hour early starting tonight so your playtime is over".

Tadashi:"But Mom"?

Maggie:"I mean it so put down that Lego's and put on your PJ's".

Tadashi:"How long am I'm punish for?"

Honey: "Until you apologize to your sister.

 **Tadashi went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and went straight to bed. He didn't get any bedtime story that night. That was his punishment.**

* * *

 **Meantime on the medical shuttle,Baymax was watching over the patient. He was still sedated. The machine's was keeping him alive while his blood was being washed. He had to change his urinary catheter because his old one was clogged. Checked his vital's. I was in the Shuttle Cafeteria grabbing some food to eat. Juno and I talked at the table.**

Juno:"How does it feel to be up in space"?

Hiro:"Pretty different. How can you breathe in here?"

Juno: There's an Oxygen plant near by that runs like the power plant. It delivered oxygen to the space housing and all the shuttles".

Hiro:"Where all the power come from?"

Juno:"From the sun. it delivers rays that delivers power. That's why astronaut's heath get to low".

Hiro:"So the power level in space effects the health on these human's?"

Juno:"Well their trying to make some improvement.

 **We herd something over the intercom.**

Hiro:"What's happening? I running out if air?"

Juno: There shutting down the oxygen supplies. Put this tube around your nose.

 **I put it around my nose. I was relief.**

.Hiro:"What's going on"?

Juno:"Every month, The plant test out their generator's. After the test, That will put the oxygen supplies back on. The drill last Twenty minute's.

 **Twenty Minute's was up. The oxygen supplies turned back on and we removed our nose tubes.**

Hiro:"Why do they that"?

Juno:"It's just like some places test out the fire alarm and people evacuate the building for fire drill's. In space, The oxygen plant test out the oxygen generator's so they shut down our supply during the test".

 **My pager went off. It was Baymax.**

Hiro:"Gotta go.

 **I went back on the ward to put my lead suit back on and enter the patient's room.**

Baymax:" You can take that suit off. The captain is no longer radioactive. I scanned him whith my built-in radiation meter and his levels our down to two. I tested his blood and The radiation is washed out".

Hiro:"His blood must got clean off faster. Okey We need to keep him sedated because we need to put all of his blood back in. First we need to take out the thermal liquid from his vein by infusing the circuit,Then we need to do a little surgery by taking him off the heart and lung machine and pump the blood back into the heart and try to defibb. it then will let him sleep off his anesthesia. Baymax? Start the anesthesia.

 **We had to put more anesthesia in the patient through his breathing tube so we can perform the procedure. I look at the monitor and give him medicine so his doesn't go into cardio arrest. Three hours later, We were finished and wheeled the captain into recovery. Baymax took his catheter out. I took out his breathing tube out and put the** **oxygen mask on him. It took him hours to wake up. I was worried so I took my stethoscope to listen to his heart and lungs. I applied some medicine throughout his IV to help him wake up. I look at the Moniter. He was going in D-Fibb so Baymax jump start him. He was back however he needed rest. I told Baymax to Re-cath him to monitor his urine output.**

Baymax:"How can we tell if there was Brain damaged"?

Hiro:"I hook him up on the EEG to look at his brainwave.

 **Juno went up to me.**

Juno:"How's he doing"?

Hire:"The medicine started to kick in and started to wake up the caption up. I took his mask off. I was shock to say what was his name.

Hiro:"Who are you anyway"?

Caption:" Why I'm Captain B. McCrea".

Hiro:"Wait a minute. Your the Caption from the movie Wall-E".

Captain B. McCrea:"Correct".

Hiro:"What are you doing here anyway I mean what happen"?

Captain B. McCrea:"Well I was driving the Axiom ship because the Auto pilot was in the Repair ward until I fell asleep and I drove it into a puddle of Radiation and Minute's later. I was gasping for air and Someone contact the EMT(Emergancy Medical Team) for me. and they found out that I was radioactive and was place in a lead suit and was transported to the medical ship. The next thing you know it, I was in quarantine for days waiting for a cure of I'll only have 2 days left in live.

Hiro:"Will I'm glad I came up here. I just saved your life. Were going to wheel you down into a room on the unit so you can rest and I need you to keep you here for a few more days. Your still recovering. You had to go through a dangerous procedure. It's like being born again.

 **I wheeled the Caption into a room on the unit and transfer him onto a bed. Baymax hung his catheter bag to the bed and empty it. I hook him up on the heart monitor. The caption was gasping for air again so I put oxygen around his nose. I had Baymax check his vital's every 3 hours. Later that night , I went into Captain B. McCrea to check on him. He was sitting up eating.**

Hiro:"Looks like someone's feeling better".

Captain B. McCrea:"I feel like I've ben re-born".

I laghed.

Hiro:"Okey, I will have Baymax take out the catheter and You'll discharge in the Morning or Space time in 8 hours".

Captain B. McCrea:" Dr hamada? Thanks".

Hiro:"Your welcome.

* * *

 **End of Ch. 2**


	3. Going Home

**Eight hours later, He was discharge. Juno came up to me.**

Juno:"You did a great job. Thank you. Well are you ready to go back to earth"?

Hiro:"Will I'm getting use to be up here in space. I did go through that astronaut training at NASA. I'm going to miss you Juno".

Juno:"Hey if I have another astronaut crises, I'll fax you. I'll call Jack to come to get you and take you back to earth. You must be hungry. Why. don't you grab a bit to eat and I'll call Jack.

 **One hour went by, Jack went to pick me up.**

Jack:"Are you ready to go back home"?

 **I hugged Juno. I also said good-bye to the space medical team and went back in the shuttle and strapped myself back had to go through the sun to get back to earth. The ship got hot and I got sweaty because we were going though the sun. After we went back down to earth, the NASA medical team exam. me to see how my health is from being in space. Jack drove me home**

* * *

 **At Home Lemon was on a chair reading the paper until I walked into the door.**

Hiro:"Hey everybody. I'm home"!

 **The kid ran downstairs.**

Tadashi:"Dad's home.

Hiro:"My Family is good to be home".

Tadashi:"Did you bring back a moon rock"?

Hiro:"Tadashi? Dad went up there for business".

Honey:"So how did go"?

Hiro:"Well it was a lot of work. The Medical Space Shuttle had a lot of hi-tech equipment that I had to work with. They had the best medical team up there. Oh I need to call the boss at the Hospital. I'll be upstairs".

I went upstairs carrying Baymax. I was on the phone with Crystal telling her that I came down to earth. Crystal give me a week off to rest and recover from the space flight. I came back downstairs and the pizza was here. We had a pizza dinner to celebrate me being home from a three month long journey in space.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
